Slugger Jackson
Up From Ashes, Season 11 The Book of Jackson |mention = Merlot Mysteries |gender = Male |status = Deceased |job = Constable }} Augustus "Gus" Jackson first appears in Season 5 as Constable "Slugger" Jackson working for Station House Five who participates in the Toronto Constabulary baseball competition, played by Kristian Bruun. Character Arc First considered to be a drunkard and a lout but a great baseball player, he is used as a pawn by the Station House Inspectors in an elaborate web of deceit, whereupon it is revealed that he is a lovable chap. Inspector Brackenreid offers him a spot at Station House Four. By Season 6, Jackson becomes a reoccurring character. In Season 8, it is revealed that Constable Jackson plays the trumpet (ep.803), but discovers he can't "sing a stitch" in Once Upon a Murdoch Christmas. In Season 9 and 10, it is revealed that he loves Christmas and comes from a large family who celebrates Christmas in a big way: "We open our presents one by one. Given that there are eleven of us in the family, it does take some time, so we draw lots to see who gets to pick the first one. That takes up the first part of the morning...After we open all the presents, the entire family goes for a winter walk. Of course, it won't be the same without snow. And upon our return, we all break into my sister's fantastic plum pudding." Jackson does not like Inspector Slorach's cabbage rolls (ep.801) nor Detective Watt's (large soft) pretzel in Season 10, Jackson explains, "I'm not interested in anything unusual." (ep.1012) It is revealed that he was married: After closing the office door, he confides in Det. Watts, "Two years ago, I lost my wife. She passed away in my arms." (ep.1012) Jackson reveals to medical student Anne Baxter that his wife died of dropsy. (ep.1013) Soon, he tells her to call him Gus and a romance begins. At the end of the season finale Hell to Pay,'' ''along with Constables Higgins and George, Jackson is caught in an ambush, with all three constables being shot. In the Season 11 premiere [[Up From Ashes|''Up From Ashes]], it is revealed that '''Jackson '''was indeed killed in the ambush at the church. He is buried under the witness of Detective Murdoch and Detective Watts and is given a tribute at Station House No. 4 by George, Henry and Inspector Brackenreid at the end. At the top of 'Merlot Mysteries' when the Station House gets back to normal without '''Jackson', George shares with Murdoch, "sir,...I think he died doing something that he loved, serving a cause that he believed in, a cause that you and I continue to serve. I think he would have wanted that." Appearances and Mentions In [[Winston's Lost Night|''Winston's Lost Night]], Jackson was on patrol when he spotted Winston Churchill and his friend running from an Irish mob. He promptly arrested them for singing "Rule Britannia" and thus provoking the mob. He later released them after the bars closed and warned them against singing again. 'Murdoch and the Cloud of Doom' 'Twisted Sisters' 'Crime and Punishment' 'The Murdoch Trap' 'Murdoch Ahoy' 'Republic of Murdoch' 'A Midnight Train to Kingston' 'Journey to the Centre of Toronto' 'Friday the 13th, 1901' 'Kung Fu Crabtree' 'Blast of Silence' 'The Death of Dr. Ogden' 'On the Waterfront Part 1' 'On the Waterfront Part 2' 'Glory Days' 'Murdoch Takes Manhattan' 'The Murdoch Appreciation Society' 'Artful Detective' 'Nolo Contendere' 'The Local Option' 'Raised On Robbery' 'Cometh the Archer' 'Painted Ladies' 'A Murdog Mystery' 'The Missing' 'Mr. Murdoch's Neighbourhood' 'Hades Hath No Fury' 'Hell to Pay' 'Up From Ashes' 'Merlot Mysteries' (Mention) 'The Book of Jackson' (Web Series) 'A Merry Murdoch Christmas' 'Once Upon a Murdoch Christmas' Trivia * Called "Kris" by his friends and colleagues, Kristian Bruun's full name is Charles Kristian Bonnycastle Bruun. * While Kristian Bruun relishes being the one to provide comedic interludes with Constables Crabtree and Higgins, he would love to do a spin-off in the style of the Keystone Cops with the other constables, “''We would do everything but catch a murderer – there’d be a whole lot of slapstick comedy!” * Bruun' '''claims he can really sing, unlike '''Constable Jackson'. * Remembering Constable Jackson link, cast of ''Murdoch Mysteries ''say goodbye to '''Constable “Slugger” Jackson '''and reflect on what star Kristian Bruun brought to the role. Gallery OUaMurdoch_Xmas Tree.PNG|Trimming the Station House Tree Murdoch Christmas 6.PNG|Once Upon a Murdoch Christmas Murdoch Christmas 5.PNG 1012 Jackson.PNG|The Missing 1012 Det Watts and Constable Jackson.PNG|With Detective Watts 1013 Anne and Gus.PNG 1013 Gus and Anne.PNG|Gus and Anne find Dr. Ogden's missing cadaver...|link=Mr. Murdoch's Neighbourhood 1013 Anne Baxter.PNG|Mr. Murdoch's Neighbourhood 1013 Gus.PNG 1015 HHNFury 9.PNG|Hades Hath No Fury 1101 Jackson's Funeral.PNG|Up From Ashes|link=Up From Ashes 1101 Farewell to Jackson.jpg|Farewell to Jackson The Book of Jackson Constable.png|The Book of Jackson MM Murdoch and Jackson.png|Murdoch and Jackson Category:Males Category:Police Officers Category:Season Six Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season Seven Category:Season Eight Category:Season Nine Category:Season Ten Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season Eleven